Power supply units (PSU) of many household appliances comprise switching converters, working at switching frequencies laying within the range of frequencies associated with DSL signals. Such switching converters are known to be a common source of electromagnetic interference (EMI) for in-house cabling networks (usually untwisted, low category cables) that carry for instance DSL signals. The DSL performance can degrade substantially because of such interference.
Today, the detection of Power Supply Unit related problems impacting a DSL line can only be performed by means of visual inspection by an expert of carrier data measured by the modem.
As this analysis can only be performed by an expert, it can only be performed after a customer complaint (reactive way), by the level 2 or 3 of customer support. It is not possible to have this analysis performed by first level customer support (having in general not the required technical skills) or in an automated, proactive way.